Guilt in hell
by LeafeKnight7
Summary: Kikyo has given Inuyasha only four nights to decide what he is going to do. Go to hell or "stay?" Go with or "refuse?" No pairings((oneshot))


**Hello and welcome to my third one-shot story. If you're wondering why I write these, it's because I just get bored when I have writers block. During those times or while I'm at school, new story ideas just pop into my head. If you don't like n/e of them, I'll understand. Just read and review though ok? Enjoy! ^_^**

**Guilt in hell**

A starry night was upon the Inuyasha co. They were staying at Kaede's hut for the night since they had searched for the shards that day but to no avail. While sipping his broth that the old woman had made, Inuyasha turned his thoughts to a certain miko. He inwardly sighed. _I need to decide. Am I to stay here or go to hell? I can't leave either of the two behind though. He remembered what had happened that other night._

**_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_**

"Hey Inuyasha. Can we stop and camp here please? I feel really drained."

Kagome asked with out whine. She knew how he would act if she whined. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and stopped. _It is dark now and I have been pushing them a little too much._

"Feh! Weak humans." he mumbled. "We'll stop here."

Kagome put her bag down at the base of a tree and pulled out her sleeping bag. (how she carries that huge thing is SO confusing @_@) Shippo, who had fallen asleep in her arms, was placed down upon it. She watched as he snuggled into it.

"He is so cute." 

"Yeah only when he's asleep."

Inuyasha was behind her. He had watched the whole scene. Kagome was so motherly to him. _I wonder if she would do that with-What the hell?!_  He thoughtfully questioned his sanity. _That is something to not wonder about. He made his retort and watched as Kagome turned to face him._

"Be nice Inuyasha. He hasn't done anything to you today."

She then turned back to her bag and pulled out some food for them to eat before bed. A half hour passed and they all finished. Sango leaned against a tree and Miroku on the side next to her. With out opening her eyes, she shifted her weapon.

"You better not try anything monk."

"Me? Why on earth would I do that?"

"Right..."

Kagome climbed into her sleeping bag and Shippo nuzzled into her warmth. Inuyasha, as usual, jumped into a tree to keep watch. Yet again, it would be a long night. Inuyasha awoke to a formal, sickening scent. _Dirt and bones. Kikyo! He silently jumped out of the tree and ran to where the smell was the strongest. He then found Kikyo by a lake with scattered souls and soul collectors around her._

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

She had already sensed his presence before he even got there. So with out turning, she spoke.

"Inuyasha, it's good to see you again. I would like to speak with you."

"What is it Kikyo?"

She turned to him. The wind blew and their hair flowed in it.

"Inuyasha...I can no longer wait for your answer. Are you going to come to hell with me or stay with the baka reincarnate of mine?"

"Nani? Kikyo, why must you keep asking me this?"

"Because you were meant to be with me in the first place. If it wasn't for Naraku, we would have been together 50 years ago. We still have another chance. All you need to do is make a choice."

"I...I don't know. Kikyo, I still need to find the shikon shards. I can't leave just yet."

"I will only give you four nights to make your decision. I will wait for you by the sacred tree. I will have your answer."

Kikyo left with her soul collectors. _Four nights? She wants me to decide. He turned the way he came and thought for a long time. Nobody had known that he had left._

**_*~*END~*~_**

_It has been four nights and I still haven't made up my mind. Do I want to stay with Kagome or go to hell with Kikyo?_

"We should rest now so we can get a good start in the morning for the shards."

Kagome had said, interrupting his thoughts. Inuyasha watched as she climbed into her sleeping bag and Shippo get in as well. Sango and Miroku leaned against the wall across from Kagome, at least three feet away from each other.

"Keep your distant or else."

"I wouldn't do a thing to you my dear Sango."

"Sure..."

Inuyasha was the only one awake. He sighed and got up from his place on the wooden floor silently and walked out the door. He thought and thought and thought but he couldn't make up his mind. _Kikyo, I do care about you but I care about Kagome as well. I can't leave either of you behind. He made it to the old tree which had him sealed for 50 years. Just as she said, Kikyo was there, waiting for him._

"Kikyo..."

He whispered her name. Kikyo turned her head in his direction.

"Have you come to a decision?"

He walked closer to her until she was an arms reach away. He started into her cold brown eyes. He had made up his mind. She wanted him to come to hell with her but he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Kikyo...I'm sorry but I can't go with you."

"Why? Don't I deserve you?"

Guilt. He felt guilt. Why did he feel this paining, saddening feeling? She was right but, he had more in life. It can't always be with her though.

"No you don't. You aren't the real Kikyo that I had known all those years back. You may be a copy in body, but not soul. Kikyo, you need to move on just like I have."

Inuyasha turned and walked away, leaving his once lover behind him, in the past. As her continued on back the way he came, he didn't notice the silent tears that treaded down Kikyo's face. _I hope you are happy with your decision Inuyasha. Just remember that I will always love you._

**So, what did you think? This is a new line for me. Plz don't flame me, just review to tell me how you felt about this story. I really hoped you enjoyed it and liked this new style. ^_^Ja ne!**


End file.
